


Intuition is always right (in two important ways)

by theliteraltrash



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Boy Disease, Break Up, Cheating, Closeted Character, F/M, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Jewish Chad Danforth, M/M, Secret Relationship, Taylor McKessie Deserves Better, Taylor McKessie Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Taylor knew something was up with her boyfriend. Chad had been acting weird since sometime in the beginning of summer. So, Taylor spoke to her mother and her sister in order to get some advice. She just wasn't prepared to learn the truth.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth/Taylor McKessie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Intuition is always right (in two important ways)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Chad/Ryan a lot but there are a lot of chyan fics that paint Taylor as a villain or have Chad cheat on her and don't really focus on the heartbreak of it so i did this as a writing exercise a while ago. Taylor is smart, she'd definitely know something was up w Chad but not know What and would be devastated when she found out the truth.
> 
> Title from this quote  
> “intuition is always right in at least two important ways;  
> It is always in response to something.  
> it always has your best interest at heart”  
> ― Gavin De Becker, The Gift of Fear: Survival Signals That Protect Us from Violence

Taylor McKessie was not stupid. She knew that something was up with Chad, and it had nothing to do with Troy. The relationship that Taylor and Chad had was unconventional to say the least. They never went on dates unless it was a double date or a group outing, Chad only kissed her on the cheek or forehead, and when they did kiss on the lips she initiated it and there was never any tongue. When she brought this up with her mother and sister, the two had very different reactions. Her mother was ecstatic. "He's such a gentleman! He wants to wait to take things to the next level until marriage. A wonderful Christian boy."

Taylor shook her head. "Chad's Jewish. His birth mom was Jewish, and he wanted to keep up the traditions she set up for him after she died and his dad remarried. Plus he's definitely not a gentleman, ma."

Her sister leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. "It seems like he's just not into you, sis."

"Then why are we together?" Taylor's heart sank. She didn't want to believe it, but something deep inside her told her that her sister was right. If there was one thing that Taylor didn't get that her sister did, it was the male species.

"He has boy disease. They're all stupid and they do things to put up fronts. Talk to him and put your foot down. Say that he better make a decision to commit, or you're through."

So, that's what Taylor decided to do. She would get Chad alone and confront him. The only problem was that it was harder to get Chad alone than it was at the beginning of the summer. He was practically attached at the hip to Ryan Evans ever since that baseball game. The two had played one game together and suddenly couldn't be apart. It made Taylor's blood boil. They sat with their sides touching in a way that Chad didn't do with anyone else, and they always had at least one item on their person that came from the other.

Taylor sent a text to Chad Saturday afternoon, asking him to come over. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for him to arrive. He had said he'd be there as soon as possible, he just had to get a ride. She hoped that it would be Troy driving him, maybe Zeke. Hell, she'd even take Jason driving him. When she heard a car pulling into her driveway, she moved the curtain to get a peek outside. A blue Mustang was parked, Ryan in the driver's seat, while Chad climbed out of the passenger seat. 

She wished she could read lips so she could figure out what they were saying to each other. Chad's hair was pulled back with a pink scrunchie, and Ryan was wearing a matching pink hat with one of Chad's white t-shirts with a slogan in black printed across the chest. She hurried to close the curtain as Chad closed the car door, and turned to head to the house.

Biting her nails was something Taylor had gotten over at a young age, yet she had the strongest urge to start up again as she heard Chad knock on her front door. She stood, and took a deep breath, getting ready to accept whatever fate may bring.

When she opened the door, Chad had a tense smile on his face. "You wanted to talk to me?" He said.

Taylor nodded and stepped aside, letting him in. "Yeah it's about us."

He froze as she closed the door. She noticed he bit his lip and looked down at the floor, curling in on himself. It was a defense mechanism, as if he's scared of her. "Alright," he said as he refused to look up at her.

"Things have been different and I don't like the way you've been treating me," Taylor stated. He nodded, still not looking at her. "We've always had this weird dynamic and I want you to know that either you have to step your game up or we're done."

That finally got him to look at her, his face void of any expression. His eyes told a different story. There was fear, but also regret. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a bad boyfriend."

She hadn't expected him to say that. There was something about their relationship that made her think he genuinely thought he was doing his best. For a while it seemed like he was trying to take things slow for her sake, battle the ideas that people had of him. He wasn't a pig and he was respectful. Until this summer, it was nice to think he was keeping her interests above his own. Now, she had a feeling the distance between them was his doing. She liked him, she really did. He was funny, talented, and once you got past that rough exterior he was genuinely a nice guy. 

"If you're not interested in me, just tell me. Don't lead me on and make me think we can make this work," Taylor said. Her voice broke, and she didn't know why. She wasn't crying, she wouldn't cry in front of him. 

The fear finally bled into his face. The color drained, and he looked to be breathing just a tad bit irregularly. "I-I'm sorry, Taylor."

She had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from actually breaking down at that. "What is it? What happened?"

"I should have broken up with you. Hell, I shouldn't have asked you out in the first place," Chad stood a bit straighter, now talking with his hands in a way that was too similar to Ryan for her taste. "Please know that I am really sorry," he said.

He took a step closer and she took a step back. "What happened?" She said, firmer. Tears were building in her eyes.

That made him stay in place. "I cheated on you," the tears fell down her cheeks and she inhaled sharply, "with Ryan."

"Fuck, I'm so stupid," Taylor gasped. The tears were flowing freely. She was crying in front of him.

He knew better than to try to approach her again. "I knew I was gay before we got together, and I really shouldn't have asked you out. It wasn't right to try to use you like that. As some way to try to grasp at the idea of being normal."

"Please go," she said, her voice quieter than she anticipated.

"I'm so-"

"Go!" She shouted, pointing towards the front door. "Get out of my house!"

He frowned, but did as asked. Taylor took a shuddering breath and collapsed onto the couch. She hugged her knees and sobbed for far longer than she thought she would when she decided to text him.

Taylor McKessie had never felt so stupid in her entire goddamn life.


End file.
